


Slipping Away

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Coma, M/M, Relationship Twist, Sad bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Nathan’s Bronco goes off the cliff. He’s alive but hanging by a thread. Duke is by his side the whole time hoping and praying he wakes up so he can tell him he loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m setting this in a more enlightened US where Duke and Nathan would not have been discriminated against for being in a romantic relationship. 
> 
> This story has 6 chapters. I will be updating daily. Hope everyone enjoys!

“Duke!” Tracy called from across the bar, her voice frantic. 

Duke looked up from the glass he was drying. “What’s wrong?”

Tracy still had the phone in her hand when she spoke. “It’s Laverne. There was an accident on Route 10 by the cliffs...”

Duke sighed. “Let me guess, kids were involved and Laverne is giving me a heads up because Nathan’s going to be coming in here any minute all broken up-“ he stopped talking when Tracy shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“It’s Nathan. It’s bad. The Bronco went over the cliff.”

Duke dropped the glass in the sink not caring that it shattered. “Is he...”

“He’s alive. They’re pulling him up now but she wants you to get to the hospital.”

Duke grabbed his keys and sprinted towards his truck, shaking so bad it took three tries before he got the key in the ignition. The whole way to the hospital he kept up the litany of prayers to a God he didn’t believe in. “Let him be okay. Please let him be okay.”

****

A young nurse, Caroline he thinks her name is, stopped him at emergency room desk. “They’re just bringing him in. He’s going right into surgery.”

“I need to see him. See that he’s alive.” Duke pleaded.

“Duke, he’s alive. Let Gloria do her job. I promise I’ll let you know the moment he’s out of surgery and you can see him then.” Caroline promised.

_“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t die on the table.”_ Duke thinks to himself. Realizing she’s not going to let him into the ER, Duke stumbles to the waiting room and slumps into a chair. 

The doors swing open a moment later, Duke looks up to see the Chief rush to the desk. 

“Where is he? Where’s my son?”

Caroline puts on her soothing voice again and repeats what she told Duke. “He’s being prepped for surgery. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as he’s in recovery.”

Garland rubs his hand across his face and turns towards the waiting room. He scowls when he sees Duke staring at him. “What are you doing here, Crocker?”

“I’m guessing the same thing you are.” 

“Still a smart-ass, I see.” Garland remarks, sinking in the chair across from Duke. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Duke speaks. “What happened?”

Garland looks up and stares at Duke. “Truck driver took the turn too wide and Nathan swerved. The driver behind Nathan said he lost control and just went over. I don’t even know how bad it is. How’d you find out?”

“Laverne called. Said it was bad.”

Garland scoffed. “I gotta have a talk with her. No idea why she’d call you.”

Duke stiffened. “Maybe because we’re friends. Or maybe because she thought you’d want company. But if you’d rather I move to the other side of the waiting room that’s fine with me.”

“Calm down, Crocker. Stay put.” Garland looked away and took a deep breath. “Always thought I’d die before him.”

“He’s not going to die.” 

“And how would you know that? Are you God now?”

“I don’t know it. I just have to believe it or I’ll fall apart. Contrary to what you may think about me, I do care about Nathan.”

Garland gave him a hard look. “That supposed to be a shot at me? That I don’t care about Nathan?”

“God, really? No. That wasn’t a shot at you. That was me telling you to get used to me being here because I’m not leaving until I know he’s okay.”

Garland didn’t know what to make of that statement. He assumed the relationship between Nathan and Duke had ended when Duke took off all those years ago. Sure, he knew they mended fences and he knew Nathan went to the Gull for drinks after a bad day but Duke was implying something else. Something that Garland wasn’t sure he was ready to hear. He decided to let it go. They both were there for the same reason, to make sure Nathan was okay. 

******

Many hours and countless cups of bad hospital coffee later, Gloria emerged through the emergency room doors and made her way over to Garland and Duke. 

Duke took one look at her face and started shaking his head. He felt the last cup of coffee trying to come up, he pushed it down and waited.

Gloria plopped into a chair across from Garland. “I’m not going to sugarcoat anything. He’s alive but he’s in bad shape. We had to put pins in his left wrist, his right leg is broken in three places, I had to sew up so many internal injuries from the piece of metal that was impaled through his side, that his insides look like a patchwork quilt. But none of that worries me as much as the swelling on his brain. He must’ve slammed his head a few times into the dashboard.”

Duke sucked in his breath. “I keep telling him that damn Bronco is going to kill him.”

“Yeah, well it damn near did. And I’m letting you both know, he’s not out of the woods yet. He’s in ICU right now and we’re going to be monitoring the swelling hourly. He’s on a ventilator right now as well, he was breathing on his own when he came in but I’m not taking any chances.”

“Can I-uh we see him?” Duke moved to get out of the chair. 

Gloria put her hand up to stop him. “I pulled some strings so you’ll be allowed to visit since you aren’t really family. I need a promise from both of you that there will be no fighting, no snarking, no raised voices in that room. If I hear either of you did anything but sit there and talk to him, I will have you both banned. If he wakes up he’s got a long road of recovery ahead of him and the last thing he needs is his father and best friend fighting. Do you hear me?”

Garland rolled his eyes. “Best friend? Really?”

Gloria narrowed her eyes at him. “And that is exactly what I mean. Listen you old goat, your son is hanging on by a thread up there. Put aside whatever grudge you have with Crocker and be nice.” She turned to Duke. “And wipe that smile off your face, kiddo. You’re just as bad. Stop baiting the Chief and go talk to Nathan. He needs to hear _both_ your voices.”

They both looked at each other for a minute before Duke lowered his eyes. “I’m not going to make waves. All I want is for Nathan to be okay. If that means playing nice with the Chief, I’ll be a freakin’ Boy Scout.” He turned to leave but quickly turned around. “Wait...you said _if_ he wakes up?”

“Listen, kitten, I’ve been around the block a few times and I’m not going to give you any false hope. He’s lucky he’s still alive and I’m not really sure how except that he’s as stubborn as they come. So, yeah, I said if. He’s in ICU room 3. Visiting hours are from eight to eight but if you be quiet and stay out of the way they won’t kick you out.”

Garland stood up to follow Duke. He nodded at Gloria on his way past. “Thank you for everything.”

“Anytime, Chief. Just try not kill Duke, he cares about Nathan just as much as you do.”

Garland didn’t respond, he turned and made his way to the ICU. He arrived a few minutes later to see Duke standing, unmoving in the doorway. He put a hand on Duke’s arm and was surprised to feel him shaking. “Breathe, Duke.” He spoke softly and gently guided him into the room, not looking at Nathan until they were both inside. The glass door hissed closed once they were both inside.

Duke turned toward the door. “I’m going to be sick.”

“Sit. Take a few deep breaths. You’re going to be okay.” Garland was grateful for something to do. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his lunch down if he looked too long at Nathan. Once he was sure Duke wasn’t going to spew coffee all over the sterile ICU, he turned to take a good look at Nathan. Nothing in his two decades as a police officer prepared him for the sight before him. His son laid broken and silent in the hospital bed, hooked up to so many machines that he could barely see his face. His face. The face his Elizabeth used to kiss and caress when Nathan was a child, that was torn to shreds. He had to look away. He couldn’t bear to see his son like this. Instead he turned back to Duke, “How are you feeling?”

Duke raised his head and looked Garland in the eyes. “Peachy.”

Garland took a deep breath and nodded before sinking into the seat next to the bed. 

Daring another look, Duke turned slowly to the bed. He couldn’t contain the hiss that escaped his mouth. He’d seen Nathan bruised and bloody before, hell he’d caused plenty of the bruises himself when they were young and stupid. But this was different. These cuts and bruises weren’t going to disappear after a few days. He could tell the long gash above his eye was going to leave a scar. It took all his self control to keep from reaching out and trailing a finger over the tiny stitches. The Chief was already confused and wary of him being here, he didn’t need to have to explain that while their relationship was over the feelings he had for Nathan had never faded. In fact, right about now those feelings threatened to overwhelm him they were so strong. 

A young nurse came into the room, interrupting Duke’s thoughts. “Hello!” She began cheerfully. “You must be Nathan’s father and his friend. My name is Tasha and I’ll be taking care of Nathan during the day for most of the week. Marissa will be the night nurse. All those monitors are connected to the nurses station where I can monitor him but I’m only a call button away in case you have questions or need anything.” She didn’t wait for either of them to respond, she went about her business, checking Nathan’s vitals and making sure his IVs were functioning properly. 

Duke stood up to give Tasha more room to do her job. “You can call me Duke. I...uh...have a question. You’ve seen people wake up from injuries like this, right?”

Tasha looked up quickly and flashed him a smile. “Yes, I have. But it doesn’t always happen overnight like it does in the movies. I know Gloria didn’t pull any punches when she told you his condition but I think it’s important for you to stay positive. Talk to him. Tell him about your day. Read to him if you want. We find if the patient hears his loved ones voices they tend to be calmer and recover quicker.”

Duke sighed and sat back down once Tasha moved. “Thank you for giving me a little bit of hope.”

“I can see he’s important to you, so don’t ever give up that hope.”

Garland watched the exchange between Duke and the nurse quietly. He was glad Nathan had a nurse that was cheerful and who seemed to know her way around all the machines he was hooked up to. He was also grateful that her kind words settled Duke. He didn’t have the energy right now to calm his son’s ex-lover, now apparently best friend. He knew Gloria would follow through on her threat to have him banned, and that was truly the only reason he wasn’t growling or grumbling at Duke right now. He wanted to be the first thing his son saw when he woke up because he was tired of people, Nathan included, thinking he didn’t love his son. He did. He loved him more than he thought possible when he saved him and Elizabeth all those years ago. 

Duke watched Tasha leave and sighed. “What do we do now?”

Garland wasn’t sure Duke was talking to him but he answered anyway. “We stay here. We talk to him. And we never give up hope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a rough chapter, full of heartfelt confessions and lots of feels. Garland may seem like an unfeeling ass but trust me, he’s not.

Four Months Later

Nathan was still in the hospital, unconscious. He had been moved from ICU a month earlier when Gloria figured he wasn’t in danger of dying. The swelling on his brain was gone and so far no brain damage could be detected. Everyone was waiting for him to wake up, but patience was never one of Duke’s strong points. And that is why on this particular Monday in September, he was pacing his bar waiting for the new bartender to arrive so he could get to the hospital. 

“Duke, just go. I’ll be here and if he’s a no-show I’ll call Nora.”

“No. I’ll wait. You and Nora have done so much already.” Duke checked his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes. 

“Because we love you. And you’re working yourself to the bone. Go. It’s a Monday in September. We aren’t going to be busy.” Tracy assured him.

“If you’re sure-“

Tracy cut him off. “Why did you hire a new bartender?”

“Because I promoted you to give me more time to spend at the hospital.”

“You are and always will be the owner of this bar. You will always have the last word on anything that happens here but right now your focus is on Nathan. I understand even if no one else does.” Tracy gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Duke raised an eyebrow. “And just what do you think you understand?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going go telling your secrets all over Haven but if you think you’re hiding your feelings, you aren’t. I mean you are but I’ve known you since you and Nathan were kids so I can tell you’re falling for him again. And I’m glad but that’s another reason to stop worrying about this place. I’ve got it.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about...” Duke started but stopped when Tracy huffed out a laugh and shook her head. “Okay, fine. You’re right. I care about him, a lot but that’s all I’m willing to admit. I’ll be back before closing. If this new bartender isn’t here in ten minutes fire him and put that now hiring sign back up.”

Tracy smiled. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Duke chuckled and gave her a half hug on his way out the door. He sat in his Land Rover for a few moments before starting the engine. Going to the hospital everyday took a lot out of him but he made a Nathan a promise that first night, one he wasn’t prepared to take back. He told Nathan he would be there when he woke up and if that meant spending every spare moment he had sitting in a chair by his bed, so be it. He eased the truck out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital. He pulled into a parking space and hopped out. Once inside he made his way to Nathan’s room. The door was closed so he knocked softly before he entered. He stopped short when he saw the Chief and Gloria deep in discussion at the foot of Nathan’s bed. 

Gloria turned when the door opened. She managed a quick smile before turning back to Garland. “I think we need to give him a little more time. And maybe you need to talk to Duke...”

“Duke is not part of this equation. This is my decision.” Garland snapped before he realized Duke was slowly walking toward them.

“Did I interrupt something?” Duke asked warily, feeling the tension in the air. 

Garland looked at Gloria and his shoulders slumped. Despite his statement, he knew he’d have to talk to Duke about Nathan’s care. He couldn’t deny that he’d seen a change in Duke since the accident and deep down he knew that Duke was in love with Nathan even though neither of them brought it up. But facts were facts, Nathan was showing no signs of improvement and Garland was losing hope. “We need to talk.”

Duke managed a weak chuckle. “Last time I heard that it was followed by ‘I want to see other people’ but somehow I don’t think that’s what you’re planning on saying, is it?”

Garland shook his head and looked to Gloria for help. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Nope, Chief, you’re going to have to do this on your own. I’ll stay to help pick him up off the floor but you’re going to be the one to break his heart.”

Duke’s whole body started to shake. He quickly sunk into the chair next to Nathan. “Will someone please tell me what’s going on? Did something happen to Nathan? Are the scans picking up brain damage?” He hated how his voice wavered when he spoke. 

“No. Nothing has changed. And that’s the problem, Duke. He should’ve woken up by now. Two to four weeks is normal for a coma patient but after that the chances get smaller and smaller that he’ll ever wake up. It’s been over four months. I think it’s time to take him off the ventilator.” 

The words hit Duke in the stomach. He felt his lunch start to come up and he began taking large gulps of air to keep it down. “You can’t. He has no brain damage. He’s not in a vegetative state. There is still hope. You know Nathan, he’s just taking his sweet time coming back to us.”

“I’ve been talking to Gloria and other people here in the hospital about his chances and right now he has less than a ten percent chance of recovery. This is cruel, keeping him hooked up to all these machines. Don’t you think-“

“Is it the money? Because I already told you I’d pay for the private room. I’ll pay for the nurses too. I’ll pay for everything. Ten percent is better that zero. I know it’s a long shot but we have to give him more time. Please.” Duke knew he was begging but he didn't care. He walked away from Nathan once before and he wasn’t going to do it again.

“It’s not the money.” Garland snapped. “He’s not making any improvements. You have to face the fact that he’s never going to wake up. How long do you think you can keep this up? You don’t think I know you spend hours here everyday? Reading to him, talking to him, touching him? Don’t give me that look. I know there’s more going on than you are willing to admit but you can’t keep it up. Anyone can see it’s killing you too. You have to let him go.”

“I don’t want to let him go! And I can’t believe you do either! He’s your son!” Duke stared into Garland’s eyes until he looked away. “Oh, God...I’m going to be sick. That’s what this is about.”

“What are you talking about?” Garland asked. 

“It’s because he’s not your son. He’s a murderer’s son.” Duke spoke low, voice filled with venom. 

Garland bristled and raised his finger at Duke. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that because that couldn’t be further from the truth. I know you’re hurting, son. I can see how much you care about Nathan but you’re killing yourself spending every spare moment you have here. Do you think Nathan would want you living like this? Waiting for something that’s not going to happen?”

“I won’t give up on him. What about what you said that first day? You said we would never give up hope! You have to give him more time. What can I do to change your mind? Please, Chief...don’t make me walk away from him again.” Duke pleaded.

Garland took a deep breath and turned toward the door. “The decision has been made. Tomorrow morning Gloria is taking him off life support.” 

He had his hand on the door when Duke spoke again, barely above a whisper. “And I guess you want me to stay away?”

Garland turned around, stunned expression on his face. “I know you think I’m some kind of monster but I would never deny you the chance to say goodbye.” Not waiting for Duke’s reply, Garland strode out the door. 

Duke sank into the chair and covered his face with his hands, letting go of the tears he was holding back. He jumped when Gloria put her hand on his back, forgetting she was still in the room. 

“Nothing I say will make this better, kiddo. It sucks.”

“Is there really no hope? Am I just being stubborn?” Duke asked through his tears.

“Duke, I wish I had a good answer for you. Hope is something I never want you to lose but the science points to Nathan not recovering. This was a very hard decision for the Chief to make. He’s been agonizing over it for weeks.”

“Why? Why is this happening? Am I being punished for everything I did to him? How can I fix this? I need to fix this!” 

“Stop beating yourself up. None of this is your fault. A crap truck driver is to blame, that and our shitty roads. If I knew how to fix this you and Nathan would be snarking at each other, driving everyone batty. But I don’t and I have to do what the Chief wants.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for taking Nathan away from me again.”

Gloria hated the defeat she heard in his voice. “Duke, holding onto a grudge like that is going to eat at you from the inside. You’ll be so full of hate there won’t be any room left for anything else.” 

“Without Nathan, there isn’t anything else for me. Can you leave me alone with him? I want to say goodbye without you and the Chief hovering over me.”

Gloria rubbed his back. “Of course. If you go home tonight be back here by ten.”

Duke nodded and lifted his head to watch her leave. The door clicked behind her, Duke let out the sobs he was holding back. Once he was in control again, he moved to Nathan’s left side and brought his hand to his lips. “I don’t even know where to begin, Nate. I always thought we’d have more time. Time to mend all the hurt and start a new life together. I guess I was wrong and that’s all on me. I left you all those years ago because I was scared. Scared that loving you somehow meant that I had to give up my freedom. God I was so stupid. I was alone and unwanted for so long that I couldn’t see how much you loved me. I know you wanted me to stop smuggling and that made me so mad. It was like you wanted to control me. But I didn’t realize until years later that you asked me to stop, you never demanded it. You wanted it to be my choice. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn't be the man you needed me to be, that you knew I could be.”

Duke took a steadying breath and listened to the machines beeping incessantly around him for a few moments. He let go of Nathan’s hand long enough to run his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of the soft locks. Sighing, he picked up Nathan’s hand and kissed it again. 

“I wish I could spend the rest of my life making it up to you but I can’t. There’s no second chances, no do overs, it all ends tonight. But I won’t leave you. I’ll be right by your side, holding tight until the last breath leaves your body. I love you more than anything, Nate. And I’m sorry for failing you. I hope you know that I’d do anything to hear your voice one more time. To feel your fingers in my hair and your lips against mine. I don’t want to say goodbye.”

Duke stopped talking and let his tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away. He spent the rest of the night praying for a miracle, just one small sign that Nathan was still there, fighting his way back. He fell asleep clutching Nathan’s hand. 

The night nurse, Amy, gently woke Duke when she came to check on Nathan. “Sorry, Duke, I’ll be out of the way in a minute.”

He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“It’s three in the morning. How are you doing?” She asked while she adjusted the IV bags.

“Awful. I’m sure you’ve heard.” Duke couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud because that would make it all too real.

Amy stopped what she was doing and turned to Duke. “I did. I’m so sorry. I know that’s not really a comfort to you but I am. I wish there was something I could do.”

“You’ve been great. Not only do you take care of him but you look out for me as well. I knew this day was coming, I just thought I’d have more time. And I guess I hoped he’d surprise us all and pull through.” Duke leaned forward and threaded his fingers with Nathan’s again.

“Duke, don’t give up hope. Science isn’t absolute. Things happen sometimes that can’t be explained. Miracles are real.” Amy entered her notes on Nathan’s chart and headed for the door. 

Duke caught her arm as she passed and held it for a second. “Thank you. I think I needed someone to let me know I’m not crazy for hanging on to that tiny shred of hope.”

“You are definitely not crazy. I’ll be praying for you both to find peace.” Amy gave him a small smile and left the room.

“You would like Amy, Nate. She’s been taking care of you at night for close to two months now. Her and Natasha. They are always so gentle in everything they do. I complained to Gloria when they first brought you down here that a few of the nurses treated you like you weren’t alive. Gloria fixed that right away. She’s been great too, you know. She visits and checks up on you a few times a week. Up until today, I thought she had hope too. But I guess that’s just me now. I still have hope you’re going to show some kind of sign that you’re still in there, clawing your way back to us...to me. This hurts, Nate. It hurts so bad.“

Duke choked back a sob and lowered his head. “I don’t know how to do this without you. I know it seems like I’ve been surviving just fine without you for a long time but this is different. You’ll really be gone. I won’t be able to talk to you, laugh with you, fight with you. Don’t make me live this life without you. Please come back to me. Please do something to let me know you’re still in there. Open your eyes, squeeze my hand, move your leg, anything to. Dammit Nathan, don’t leave me alone!”

Another hour went by and Duke could feel his eyelids closing. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to spend the last few hours he had watching Nathan. Without thinking, Duke lowered the rail on Nathan’s bed. Most of the tubes and wires were attached to machines on his right side, so he was able to slip into the bed next to him and gently curl into Nathan. He had never dared do this before but tonight he didn’t care about hospital rules, protocol, or even the Chief. This would be the last time he felt Nathan’s heartbeat and he wanted to burn it into his memory. He laid his head on Nathan’s chest and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was whispering, “I love you.”

Just before dawn, with Duke still curled by his side, Nathan’s fingers moved.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy flagged Gloria down as soon as she saw the older woman step out of the elevator. “Gloria, um...we have a bit of a problem...no, not really a problem but a situation that I’m not sure we want the Chief to see.”

Gloria raised an eyebrow. “What did Crocker do last night? Do I have time to fix it before the Chief gets here?”

“He didn’t do anything...okay, just go see for yourself. I’m blowing this out of proportion. But I’m in tears already so I’m going to be no help.”

“You’re giving me a headache and I’ve only been here five minutes. I’ll take care of whatever it is. If you think the Chief shouldn’t see, keep him outside. Tell him it’s my orders.” Gloria pushed the door open, bracing herself for whatever damage Duke might have done. She stopped in her tracks and felt a wave of sadness rush through her body. This day was going to go down as one of her top ten worst. 

She made her way to Nathan’s bedside and gently put a hand on Duke’s back. Before she had a chance to speak she heard Garland outside the door arguing with Amy. “That stubborn old goat is going to be the death of me.” She quickly turned on her heel and left the room. 

“Why am I being told I can’t go in Nathan’s room? Has something changed?” Garland growled. 

“No. Nothing’s changed. I wanted to take care of something I thought you wouldn’t take kindly to seeing but you know what? Maybe it’ll knock some sense into you and change your mind. I’ll let you go in but if you so much as raise your voice above a whisper you won’t like the consequences. You understand?” Gloria narrowed her eyes until Garland nodded. 

Garland opened the door and stepped into the room, he stopped short and took in the scene in front of him. Confusion turned to sadness the longer he stared at Duke’s sleeping form curled protectively around Nathan. He turned to Gloria, clearing his throat before speaking. “I’m not changing my mind but I’ll wait outside while you wake him. I don’t want to embarrass him, today is going to be hard enough.”

“Yeah, harder than you imagine.” Gloria had hoped seeing Duke like this, so vulnerable and so obviously heartbroken would make Garland rethink taking Nathan off life support. She should have known that once he made up his mind nothing could change it. Once again she walked over and put her hand on Duke’s back. “Hey, kiddo, you need to wake up.”

Duke startled awake at Gloria’s softly spoken words. Struggling to sit up without getting caught in the tubes and wires proved difficult but Duke managed to get off the bed and collapse into the chair. “I’m sorry. I figured Amy would wake me before you got here. I-I’ve never done that before in case-“

Gloria cut him off. “I don’t care where you slept. I know this is hard for you so whatever you need to do to make it easier is okay.”

“Is it going to take long? Is he going to suffer?” ‘Duke asked, his voice sounding foreign to him. Too small and scared.

“No, he won’t suffer. I’ll take the tubes out and he’ll probably slip peacefully away. It’s hard to tell though because I’ve never dealt with a situation like this before. He hasn’t lost any brain functions so I have no idea why he’s even still in a coma.”

Duke’s head snapped up. “Are you having doubts? Is there hope?”

“Kitten, stop. I’m letting the Chief in now. Pull yourself together and if he needs to say good bye I need you to respect that and give him privacy.”

Duke slumped back into the chair and nodded. “I’ll be good.”

Gloria rubbed his arm. “I know you will.” She opened the door and motioned for Garland. 

Duke looked up when Garland entered the room. “Do you need me to leave?”

Garland shook his head. “I said goodby yesterday before you got here.” He turned to Gloria. “We can start.”

Gloria called in her team and began the process of taking Nathan off the ventilator. 

Duke moved back and let go of his hand to make room for Garland. “He’s your son. You should be next to him.”

Garland looked into Duke’s eyes and almost broke at the tears welling up. He wasn’t much better, his vision blurring more by the minute. “We both should be here. We both love him.”

Gloria worked quickly and efficiently removing the breathing tube. She heard Duke try to suppress a whimper. She stopped working and dismissed her staff to give Duke and Garland the privacy they both deserved before turning back to start removing the feeding tube. 

“I’m very sorry about the way this is ending. I never wanted this to happen.” Gloria spoke quietly.

Duke barely heard a word she said, he was too busy watching the monitors for any sign that Nathan was slipping away. He held tight to his hand and prayed for him to be at peace. The heart monitor beeped out a strange sound and Duke figured this was it. He let the tears fall, heartbroken for all that could have been. 

Gloria let go of the feeding tube and turned at the changing sound. She looked at the monitor and grabbed Nathan’s wrist to take his pulse. 

“What’s wrong?” Garland asked.

“Nothing,” Gloria replied. “His pulse is stronger than before and his breathing is steady.”

Duke furrowed his brow. “Is that good?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a patient like Nathan before. His pulse should be slowing and his breathing becoming erratic or just slowing. I’ll have to monitor this.” Gloria made notes on his chart and headed toward the door.

“Gloria, what about the feeding tube?” Garland asked gruffly.

“What about it? I’m not removing it until I know more.” Gloria snapped.

“We discussed this...” Garland persisted.

Gloria whipped around and stalked back to Garland. “And we will discuss it again in the morning. One more day isn’t going to make a difference. I need to consult with my colleagues on this and we’ll make an informed decision in the morning! Don’t push me Garland.” 

Garland started to speak but wisely closed his mouth the longer Gloria stared at him. Satisfied he wasn’t going to continue to argue, she stormed out of the room. 

“You want the feeding tube removed too? Won’t he starve to death?” Duke was trying to hold onto his temper. 

“It was supposed to be done all at once. All life support was to be terminated. Gloria just got sidetracked by the abnormal beeping. He was supposed to just slip away.” Garland glanced at Duke and looked away quickly.

“You keep telling yourself that. Ya know, whatever lets you sleep at night, Chief.” Duke tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but one look at the Chief and he knew he failed. 

Garland stood up so he was towering over Duke. “Look, I have no idea what you thought was going to happen if Nathan woke up. Did you think he was going to fall back in love with you because you’ve been reading to him? If you did, well, that’s just sad.”

Duke ran his hands through his hair and rested them on his neck. “I have no idea what I thought would happen if he woke up. I just want him to wake up.” 

“Well, he’s not going to. The sooner you face that and get on with your life the better. Don’t get used to sitting by his side again. Gloria will be removing that tube and then he’ll finally be at peace.” Garland turned and stalked toward the door.

“Why are you so insistent about this? Have you really lost all hope?” Duke called out.

Garland turned and took in the confusion written all over Duke’s face. Part of him wanted to explain it to Duke, that this was the hardest thing he’s ever done and it was killing him inside. It was bringing back the horrible memories of watching his wife die a slow and painful death while Nathan cried at her side. It was almost exactly the same, but instead of his beloved Elizabeth in the bed it was her son, his son who even though Duke seemed to think otherwise he loved more than he ever thought possible. He knew he should be showing Duke more compassion, maybe even staying with him and trying to help him through this. But he couldn’t, not because he didn’t approve of Duke but because he couldn’t watch the other man fall apart. He wouldn’t survive it. No, it was better this way. Let Duke think he was an unfeeling asshole, then he could grieve and move on. He sighed as if to say something but just shook his head and left the room. 

“It’s just you and me again, Nate. Gotta hand it to you, good job breathing on your own but don’t you think you’ve gotten enough rest? Isn’t it time to prove us all wrong and wake up already?” Duke reached a hand out to brush the hair out of Nathan’s face. “You need a haircut, and a shave. Maybe we can arrange that now that the breathing tube isn’t in the way.”

Duke picked up the book he’d been reading to Nathan. He opened it to where he left off and settled back to continue reading. _“He had even complimented her on her presence of mind and courage, she remembered. For an inquest it couldn't have gone better. And Mrs Hamilton had been kindness itself to her--only Hugo--but she wouldn't think of Hugo!”_

*******************

Sometime after lunch Duke called Tracy and told her what happened. He let her know he was going to stay at the hospital again and asked her to call in Nora to cover his morning shift. Tracy told him to take as much time as he needed to be with Nathan. She promised she and Nora would handle everything. After making her promise to call with any issues, he thanked her again and hung up.

“That place runs better without me it seems. But I guess it’s good that it does. Otherwise you’d be all alone here, Nate. I’m going to step out for a minute and grab a coffee. I’ll be right back.” Duke squeezed Nathan’s hand briefly before standing up. He was out the door when Nathan’s fingers moved across the sheet, searching for the lost contact. 

Duke returned minutes later and picked up Nathan’s hand again. He held it to his lips and kissed the palm. “Please come back to me.” He whispered gently placing Nathan’s hand on the bed. He moved to pull his hand away but felt Nathan’s fingers brush against his. His eyes grew wide and he quickly hit the call button. 

Vickie’s voice came through the speaker. “Nurses station, what can we do for you, Duke?”

“His fingers moved!” Duke’s voice shook when he answered. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Oh my god they moved again.” Duke laced his fingers with Nathan’s and squeezed gently.

“I’m calling Gloria. I’ll be right there.” 

“If you can hear me, Nate, please wake up. Open your eyes...” 

Vickie threw the door open and rushed to Nathan’s side. “Gloria is on her way. She was just in the cafeteria. Now you are sure they moved? Not just the twitches he sometimes gets?”

“I’m positive.” 

As if to punctuate Duke’s statement, Nathan’s left hand moved across the sheets almost as if he was seeking contact. 

Gloria bustled into the room in time to see Nathan’s hand moving. “Hold his hand, Crocker. I need to see if he’s aware. Let’s see if he squeezes it.”

Duke gently picked up Nathan’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze, but Nathan didn’t squeeze back. Sighing, Duke set the hand back on the bed only to have Nathan reach for him again. Duke looked at Gloria expectantly. “Does this mean we aren’t taking out the feeding tube? Is he coming back to us?”

“I can’t say for sure but I think he might be. Now I just have to convince his stubborn father that this just isn’t involuntary movement. I’m not looking forward to fighting with Garland and possibly threatening him with court.” 

“You’d have to go to court to stop him? Isn’t there anyone who overrules the Chief? I mean you are the medical professional.” Duke pointed out. 

Gloria sighed again. “I wish it were that simple kitten. Part of this whole thing was that I was supposed to take the feeding tube out right after I took the breathing tube out. Doesn’t matter he seems to be responding now. Even going to court is going to be tricky. This whole case is tricky. Leave it to Nathan to do things the hard way. And in answer to your question, only a spouse would overrule the Chief and since Nathan isn’t married...well, I better go prepare my petition to the court.”

Duke’s head snapped up. “If he was married things would be different? His spouse would call the shots?”

“Yes. But since he isn’t and he can’t get married in a coma, that’s a moot point.” Gloria chuckled. 

“Gloria, I need you to promise me you won’t take that feeding tube out until I get back. Can you one hundred percent promise me that?” Duke looked at her with wide eyes.

“I can do that. Where are you going? And just what are you thinking?”

“Just trust me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Duke rushed out the door without even a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

When Garland walked into Nathan’s room in the morning he scowled at Duke. “Why are you smiling?”

“Didn’t you hear? Nathan has been moving his hand since yesterday afternoon. Gloria is optimistic. She thinks he’s coming back to us.”

“That doesn’t change anything. We are still removing the feeding tube today. Why are you shaking your head?” Garland growled.

Duke stood up and rocked back and forth, smiling the whole time. “You aren’t calling the shots anymore, Chief.”

“Okay, you’ve officially lost it, Crocker. I’m his father. I call the shots.”

“And I’m his husband. So, I call the shots now. I had no idea that a spouse overrides a parent in these situations. Did you know that?”

“Cut the crap, Crocker, and get the hell out of here! I can’t look at you anymore!” 

“It’s not crap, Chief. Here.” Duke handed Garland a sealed envelope. “Open it. This one is yours. The hospital already has a copy in Nathan’s file.”

Garland snatched the envelope from Duke and ripped it open. He pulled out the marriage certificate and read it. “I don’t know how you did it but this is a fake.”

Duke wiggled his finger at Garland. “See. I knew you were going to say that. If you check the back of the certificate you will notice a sticky note from your friend Judge Harris up in Bangor. So, as much as you think I’m lying, I’m not. Nathan and I have been married for close to fourteen years.”

Garland read the short note from his friend confirming that the certificate was real. He sank into the nearest chair and stared at Duke. “How did I not know this? Nathan kept this secret for over a decade?”

“To be fair I’m not sure Nathan remembers. I actually didn’t remember what we did until I got the certificate in the mail a few months later. I couldn’t figure out how to tell Nathan what our drunk asses did so I kept quiet. And it’s a good thing I did.” Duke sat across from Garland and smiled.

Garland glared at him. “You think you have this all figured out don’t you? You think a few hand twitches means he’s going to make a full recovery? It’s nothing. It’s just involuntary movement.”

“No, it’s not. Gloria’s been monitoring his progress throughout the night and he responds to touch now. Why don’t you see for yourself. Go ahead, hold his hand for a few minutes and then let it go. See what he does.” 

Garland continued to glare at him, refusing to pick up Nathan’s hand. 

“Fine. Don’t trust me? I’ll do it.” Duke gently brought Nathan’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm. Garland made a disgusted sound which only made Duke laugh. “Really, Chief?”

He placed Nathan’s hand back on the bed. He glanced at Garland to make sure he was watching. Barely a minute passed before Nathan’s hand moved across the sheets searching for the lost contact. 

Garland’s sharp intake of breath could be heard over the monitors. Duke suppressed a smile and picked up Nathan’s hand. “Still think it’s just involuntary movement?”

“I-I don’t know what to say. How is this possible? What does Gloria say?” A million questions ran through Garland’s mind, along with the sickening realization he had given up on his son.

“I have no idea how it’s possible. I really don’t care either. Gloria anticipates him regaining consciousness soon.“

“And I suppose the first thing you’re going to do when he does is tell him all about how I took him off life support. That I gave up. That I’m a shitty father.”

Duke tilted his head and regarded Garland for a minute. “Actually, no. I’m not going to tell him any of those things. I’m going to talk to him and tell him all the things I should have told him when I was twenty one instead of sailing out of Haven without saying goodbye. All that other stuff is pointless. Why would I want to hurt him, or you for that matter? Yeah, you’re acting like a crappy father right now but you’re still his father and you deserve respect.”

“Thank you?” Garland couldn’t quite understand what was going on with Duke but he wasn’t going to push it.

“No need to thank me. I’m really not doing anything for you. Everything I do is for Nathan and I really don’t care what you think of me. I told Gloria that I want you kept in the loop about his care but I’m making all the final decisions from now on. Please don’t fight me because it’s a battle you won’t win. I’ll leave you to visit with him, I need to check on a few things at the Gull.” Duke made it to the door before turning back to Garland. “Oh, I’m paying for everything. I’m not saying you can’t afford it but if I’m going to pull the husband card I need to take care of the bills too.”

Garland watched Duke leave, still not believing he and Nathan were married. “I’m still asleep, that’s it. I’m asleep and this a very vivid nightmare.”

*******  
Two weeks passed and Nathan was making progress every day. He wasn’t awake yet but he seemed aware when people talked and he was actively moving around. Gloria was sure he’d open his eyes within a day or two. 

Nathan didn’t disappoint. Sixteen days after he was taken off the ventilator, Nathan opened his eyes. Gloria took out his feeding tube. Seventeen days after he was taken of the ventilator, he spoke his first words in close to six months. 

Nathan’s voice was gravelly, making him sound like he smoked a pack a day. “Crocker, why the hell are you holding my hand?” 

Duke jumped at the sound and let out a strangled cry of relief. Without thinking he let go of Nathan’s hand and leaned down to kiss his hair. “You’re awake! Oh thank God!”

“You don’t believe in God. And did you just kiss me?”

Blushing, Duke ignored him and rushed to the door. He leaned into the hallway and called to the nurse. “Call Gloria. He’s talking!”

*********  
“Let me get this straight, I’ve been in a coma for almost six months? And I have no brain damage? How is that possible?” Nathan asked after Gloria finished her examination.

“Kiddo, I have no real answers. Maybe you just needed the rest.” Gloria laughed until she saw Nathan raise an eyebrow. “Seriously, Nathan, we don’t know what happened or why you stayed in a coma so long. I am just so glad you’re awake and talking.”

“When can I go home?”

Gloria cackled and shook her head. “Are you serious? You’ve been awake less than twelve hours and already you’re bugging me to get out. You have months of physical therapy ahead of you. You can’t even get out of that bed right now, so you can forget about getting released anytime soon. If anything you’ll end up at a rehab center for a few weeks.”

Nathan frowned and turned his head. “I hate hospitals.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware of that. I’m going to let the Chief and Duke back in. Don’t want them killing each other in the family waiting room.” Gloria left to retrieve them, leaving Nathan to stare at the ceiling. He couldn’t wrap his head around being unconscious for six months or the fact that he managed to avoid any brain damage. 

Duke burst through the door first, interrupting his thoughts. “Nate! You look so much better, how are you feeling?”

Nathan turned to look at his friend, his expression wary. “The same as I felt when you asked an hour ago. Why are you here? Don’t you have work?”

Duke waggled his hand back and forth. “Define work? If you mean the Gull then no. I promoted Tracy a few months back and she mostly runs things now. I pop in once or twice a week to sign things and go over the books. If you mean the import/export business, that would also be a no. I’ve retired from it all. So, I guess the answer is no, I do not have work.”

Nathan tried to sit up and groaned with the effort. Duke was at his side adjusting the bed and then the pillows behind his back. Nathan eyed him suspiciously. “Thank you. No really, why are you here?”

Duke was saved from having to answer by the Chief. “Nathan! You’re looking better by the minute. You gave us all a big scare you know. Maybe next time just take a few days off to recharge, six months is a bit excessive.” Garland tried to sound lighthearted when he spoke but one look at Nathan and he knew he hadn’t been able to completely cover the way his voice wavered when he spoke. 

“I’m feeling a lot better, Chief. Gloria thinks I’ll be outta here in no time.” Nathan lied hoping to ease his father’s worry. 

“Like hell I did! You’re looking at least another week or two here and then two weeks in a rehab center. Maybe longer if you give your physical therapist any sass,” Gloria said from the door.

Nathan groaned. “I seriously hate hospitals. Can’t I just go home and do therapy as an outpatient?”

Gloria leveled a stare at him. “And how would that work exactly? You plan on hiring a private nurse, an aide to get you in and out of bed and a housekeeper to cook and clean for you? Not to mention someone to take you to physical therapy twice a day? No. I think you’ll be staying here. Now stop complaining or I’ll have you on a liquid diet for the rest of your stay.”

Duke couldn’t quite cover his laugh, earning him a glare from Nathan. “You would think that was funny.”

“I’m sorry, Nate, but it is kinda funny watching you try to argue with Gloria. I’d just admit defeat right now and work hard at your physical therapy so you can get out of here and we can-“

“We can what? You about ready to tell me why you’ve been at my beside since I woke up?”

Duke shrugged. “What can I say? I missed all the parking tickets.”

Nathan realized he wasn’t going to get a serious answer out of Duke so he’d just bide his time and find out what his sometimes friend was up to.

Gloria raised an eyebrow at Duke but didn’t call him out on anything. Instead she directed her next statement to Nathan. “I’m going to monitor you for at least another twenty four hours before we set up your PT. Once we do it’ll be up to you how long it takes you to get out of here. The harder you work the shorter your stay. Understood?”

Nathan smiled at her. “Understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part I was talking about in the beginning of the story. I know that the original timeline of Haven would make their marriage impossible and illegal so think of this as an alternate universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan was monitored closely for twenty four hours and when Gloria was satisfied he wasn’t going to relapse she brought in the Physical Therapy Team. They performed their own evaluations and set up a PT schedule. Between the broken leg and being unconscious for close to six months, Nathan was going to have to learn to walk again. 

The morning of his first PT session he woke to find Duke rearranging two huge vases of flowers. “Did you sleep here again?” Nathan grimaced at the sound of his voice. He truly hoped the gravelly sound would go away soon. He almost sounded like he was trying to seduce Duke. 

Duke flinched at the annoyance he heard in the question. “No. I got here a little while ago.”

“Who are the flowers from?” Nathan noticed there were always fresh flowers all over his room. He wasn’t going to admit it to anyone but he liked how bright they made the small room feel. 

Duke ducked his head but not before Nathan saw him blush. “Me.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Why? Never mind. You won’t answer me. You haven’t answered any of my questions since I woke up.”

“Because this room is small and ugly. Wanted to cheer you up.” Duke stopped touching the flowers and sat on Nathan’s bed. “Do you want me to get you something to eat before PT?”

“You do know you’re freaking me out, right?”

“Because I’m being nice to you?”

“Uh huh. I keep waiting for something bad to happen. Why are you always here?”

Duke shrugged. “Gives me something to do and keeps me out of trouble.”

“You could always go back to work.” Nathan suggested.

“I could. But I probably won’t. Now breakfast?” Duke got off the bed.

“I think I ordered something last night. It should be here any minute.”

As if they could hear him, the attendant brought Nathan his breakfast. He thanked her and pulled the lid off the plate to reveal the saddest looking pancakes he’d ever seen. 

Duke made a disgusted face. “Okay, no. Tomorrow I’m bringing you breakfast. That is just wrong.” He stood up and muttered under his breath, “For what I’m paying you’d think the food would be edible.”

“Did you just say you’re paying for my room?” Nathan narrowed his eyes at Duke.

Duke flashed him a dazzling smile. “Did I? Maybe, but that’s nothing you have to worry about. Looks like the toast and cereal should be edible. You don't have much time before PT and I don’t think you want to do that on an empty stomach.”

Nathan gave up trying to get a straight answer out of Duke and nibbled on his toast. He was finishing his coffee when transport came to take him to PT. 

It had been the first time Nathan had been out of his room since he woke up. He looked around and smiled when they passed the nurses station. It was filled with flowers and baskets of fruit and snacks. “Wow, that’s a lot of food!”

The nurse laughed. “That’s nothing! You should see the break room. You can’t move with all the gourmet snacks in there. A lot of it is homemade too. Your husband brings us new food everyday and the flowers never get a chance to wilt. He is so sweet and nice to all of us. You are so lucky.”

“My what?” Nathan was sure he misheard her. 

“Your husband. Duke. I hope someday I find someone just like him. He’s one of a kind.”

“Yeah, definitely one of a kind.” He wondered what kind of game Duke was playing that this nurse thought they were married. He was saved from having to dwell on it by a bright cheery voice calling out to him. 

“Good morning, Nathan! I’m Tina, your therapist. Hope you’re rested because we have a lot of work to do!”

“Bring it on. The sooner we get started the sooner I can get out of here.” Nathan tried to match her cheery attitude, pushing back the million questions he was planning to ask Duke next time he saw him. 

“Let’s hope you still have that attitude when I’m finished with you.”

********

Nathan was wrung out when the nurse brought him back to his room. He looked around and noticed Duke wasn’t waiting for him. Once he was back in bed, he relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes, unfortunately he woke up panting and disoriented a short while later. 

Duke was at his side instantly, rubbing circles on Nathan’s hand with his thumb. “It’s okay. You’re safe in the hospital.”

Nathan waited until his breathing steadied before speaking. “So, care to tell me why everyone here seems to think we’re married?”

He watched Duke deflate and sink into the chair next to his bed. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, he didn’t let go of Nathan’s hand. “Because we are.”

“Cut the bullshit. I think I’d remember if we were married.” He stared into Duke’s eyes and dropped his head back on the pillow. “Shit. My twenty-first birthday weekend in Bangor?”

Duke slowly nodded. “You wanted to see how easy it would be to get married. Apparently, it’s quite easy.”

“Any reason you didn’t think to tell me at any point in the past fourteen years that we’re married?”

Duke looked sheepish. “It never came up?”

“It never came up? Seriously? That’s your excuse?”

“What did you want me to say, Nathan? We were so drunk I didn’t even remember what we did until I got the marriage certificate in the mail! By then we were fighting more than not and I couldn’t figure out how to tell you without completely losing you. I know I should have but look on the bright side.” Duke tried to smile again but Nathan’s scowl stopped him.

“Bright side? Oh please, explain this bright side to me.”

“ _You_ didn’t have to figure out how to get married without getting arrested for bigamy. Trust me, that was not fun.”

“Evie?” 

“I had to pay the official in Thailand _not_ to do the ceremony and then I had to find someone to pretend to marry us. And I had to keep Evie from ever finding out. I guess I saved a lot on the divorce though. She hates me now but at least I don't have to pay alimony.”

“Well, I’m glad it worked out for you.” Nathan snarked.

“Oh, come on. It didn’t affect anything in your life so stop your bellyaching. In fact it actually saved your life.”

“And how did it do that?” Nathan demanded. 

“Never mind. Look, it hasn’t been a problem so far and getting a divorce is expensive.”

“You want to stay married?” Nathan sounded incredulous. “You do know you are committing adultery every time you have sex, right?”

Duke winked. “It only matters if it bothers you. Does it?”

Nathan groaned. “I couldn’t care less who you have sex with.”

“Good to know you aren’t the jealous type. I’d hate it if my dates had to sneak out the window to avoid getting caught by my husband.” Duke smiled playfully and tugged on Nathan’s hand. 

Nathan tried to pull his hand away but Duke held tight and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm before relenting and letting it go. 

“Don’t kiss me.” 

“I didn’t kiss you. I kissed your hand. But if you’re going to blame me...” Duke leaned down and lightly kissed Nathan’s forehead. “Rest. I’ll be back with some lunch in an hour.”

Nathan started to protest that he didn’t have to bring him food but he remembered breakfast and thought better of it. Duke did know how to cook and it would be nice to have some decent food. “Uh. Thank you?”

Duke looked over his shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me, Nate. I enjoy it and I’m just so happy you’re okay. You really had me scared.”

He closed the door before Nathan could even reply to his confusing statement. Scared? Duke never admitted to being scared. Sure, Nathan could read him well enough to know when he was scared but no one else knew. Great. More information to make his head pound. Why couldn’t his recovery be like in the movies. Dramatic music as his eyes open, minimal therapy, and recovered in a week. Sighing, Nathan closed his eyes to rest before Duke brought back his lunch. 

*******  
Physical therapy, while helping Nathan, was also causing him extreme amounts of stress. Just when he didn’t think it would get any harder, Tina threw him a curveball and he ended up exhausted and in pain. Usually, after his sessions, Duke would bring him a delicious homemade meal and spend time with him while he relaxed. Sometimes, he even let Duke massage his legs like Tina taught him. 

Today was different though. He woke up in a bad mood and therapy was awful. He was on the floor more than he was on his feet. Tina called an end to their session earlier than usual because he was becoming angry and belligerent. 

“Nathan, not everyday is going to be easy. Hell, some days are going to be so hard you’ll think about staying in bed for a week but that’s okay. Let’s get you back to your room and we’ll try again this afternoon. I know you don’t want to hear it but you are doing great. You will walk again.” She assured him.

“Somehow I doubt that. I can’t walk more than twenty steps on a good day. And today? Yeah, not even close.” Nathan growled, falling into the wheelchair transport put behind him.

“Well, good thing you aren’t the therapist then. Because I think you are doing great. When you first came here you couldn’t even stand up. It might take longer than you’d like but you’ll get there.” Tina watched Nathan’s retreating wheelchair and hoped Duke would be able to talk some sense into him. 

Unfortunately for Duke, Nathan’s mood hadn’t changed by the time he reached his room. If anything it was worse. The sight of Duke arranging his lunch on the tray made him angry and as soon as transport left the room he wheeled himself to the window without a word to Duke.

“You want me to bring your lunch over by the window today? After you eat I can massage your legs if you want?” 

Duke’s soft cheery voice broke something inside Nathan. He spun around as fast as the wheelchair would let him and narrowed his eyes at Duke. “No. I don’t need you to massage my legs today or ever again for that matter. And you can pack that food back up because I’m not hungry.” 

His stomach betrayed him and growled loudly. Duke’s laughter filled the tiny hospital room. “You might want to tell your stomach that. Sounds like you are very hungry. Did you have a bad session today?”

“It’s none of your business how my session went. Just because you have a piece of paper saying you’re my husband doesn’t mean I have to tell you anything. Especially since I only married you because I was drunk and stupid. I want you to leave Duke. I’m getting sick of seeing your face everyday.”

“Nate, c’mon, you don’t mean that. I thought things were starting to get better between us.” Duke said softly. 

Nathan’s voice turned hard. “I mean it. Things will never be like they were when we were young. I don’t want them to be. I don’t love you, haven’t for years. And having you around all the time because you want to rekindle some long dead flame is getting on my nerves. I want you to leave.” 

Duke turned away from Nathan so he wouldn’t see how much his words were hurting him. Part of him wanted to believe Nathan was just having a bad day but another part wondered if he was right. Was he hanging onto something that was long dead? He took a deep breath and began packing up the lunch. “I’ll tell the nurses to get you something from the cafeteria.”

“I can do that myself. Just go. And don’t come back.” 

“Do you really want that Nathan? If you don’t want me romantically I’ll respect that but I thought we were friends. I want to be here for you.”

Nathan heard the pain in Duke’s voice and lowered his eyes to avoid seeing it as well. He started to speak but changed his mind and turned back to the window. 

“Nate? Please don’t shut me out.” Duke pleaded. When Nathan didn’t respond, Duke hung his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tears of anger and frustration spilled down Nathan’s cheeks when he heard the door click. He couldn’t believe Duke walked away. True, he told him to go but he never expected him to listen. Close to thirty years of friendship and he picks today to listen to Nathan? Ever since he opened his eyes, Duke had been there unwavering in his support. He was the one thing Nathan could count on to be the same everyday no matter what. How could he stop being Nathan’s rock? Nathan bent over and let out a gut wrenching sob. He pushed away the one person who knew him the best and loved him at his worst. He didn’t think this day could get any worse. But it did.

When Nathan returned from his afternoon therapy session he found a large envelope on his bed. He wheeled over and picked it up. His hands trembled as he pulled out the white pages. Divorce papers. Duke had left him divorce papers, neatly tagged with all the places he needed to sign. Stuck to the last page was a note.

_Nathan,_

_You were right. I was hanging onto a flame that burned out a long time ago. I had hoped that spending time with me would help you remember the good times we had but I guess I was only fooling myself. I spent six months by your bedside reading to you, talking to you and sometimes just praying you would wake up. You did and you’re healthy so that’s really all that matters. I’m sorry I never told you about getting married. I guess I just wanted something that proved you loved me once. Against my lawyer’s advice I listed the reason for the divorce as adultery, on my part not yours. I don’t want people to think we fell apart because of anything you did. I’m also still paying for everything related to your hospital stay and the physical therapy you’ll need until you’re better. I owe you that much. I’m sorry I lied to you and maybe someday you can forgive me. Once you’ve signed everything give it to your father. I’ll pick it up from the station. You’re going to be fine and you’re going to walk on your own again. Please don’t ever forget that I loved you then and I still love you now._

_Duke_

Nathan shoved the papers back in the envelope and threw it across the room. He heard a soft knock on his door. “Come in.” He called, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Gloria told me you’d be back from therapy by now. How’d it go?” Garland walked into the room and sat in the chair near the window. He took a good look at Nathan’s face and knew something was wrong. “You okay?”

Nathan gestured to the envelope on the floor. “Duke dropped off divorce papers. Said he’d pick them up from you at the station after I signed them.”

Garland picked up the envelope. “And they were on the floor because?”

“I threw them across the room.” Nathan looked away from his father when he answered.

“Okay. Well that explains it. I’ll take them when I go and give Duke a call.”

“I didn’t sign them.” Nathan whispered.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that. It sounded like you said you didn’t sign them.” Garland was confused. He knew Nathan hadn’t known about the marriage and once he found out he wasn’t exactly thrilled. In fact, he had told his father he was going to file for divorce as soon as he was discharged, but for whatever reason Duke beat him to it. 

“I didn’t sign them. Not yet.” Nathan said a bit louder than before. 

Garland studied his son. Something was definitely wrong and he thought he might have an idea what it was. “You’re having second thoughts about Duke aren’t you?”

“No. I’m not. I told him to leave and never come back. It was getting ridiculous the amount of time he was spending here trying to rekindle something long gone. I’m sure deep down he’s relieved to be getting this divorce. It’s not like we were going to live happily ever after once I got out of here. He’s too much trouble. Isn’t that what you always said?”

“I may have been wrong about that.” Garland acknowledged.

Nathan tilted his head to the side and gave his father a questioning look. “What makes you say that?”

“He loves you. More than I thought him capable of.”

“Yeah, well sometimes love isn’t enough. Our past is just too hard to overcome.”

“6.5 days.” Garland said simply.

Nathan looked confused. “What?”

“Gloria told me that’s the average amount of time before a person starves to death without food or water.”

“And why are you telling me this?”

Garland answered him with a question of his own. “Did anyone tell you why Duke suddenly revealed you two were married?”

“No. I never asked but now that you brought it up, why?”

Garland ran his hand over his face and turned to face Nathan. Years of stress lined his face, causing him to look older than he was. He let out a breath and tried to find a delicate way to tell Nathan but just blurted it out instead. “I took you off life support. Duke begged me not to, said you were going to come back to us. It had been over four months and I was listening to the advice of your doctors.”

“I’m still not following what this has to do with me and Duke being married.”

“Your vitals suddenly improved when Gloria took the tube out. It was like you wanted to breathe on your own. Gloria was confused. Duke was ecstatic. I just wanted everything to be over. I wanted Gloria to take the feeding tube out as well. It was supposed to be a total termination of life support. I had agonized over this for weeks and I wasn’t sure I could look at your lifeless body one more day.”

Nathan wheeled closer to his father and reached out to him. “You were in a difficult situation. I don’t blame you for anything.”

“That’s good of you, son. But I blame myself for not having more faith in you. Duke was the only one who never wavered. He was always sure you’d wake up and he was right.”

Nathan waited for Garland to continue. 

“Did anyone tell you how long you were unconscious after the breathing tube was removed?”

“Two weeks.” Nathan said softly, starting to understand what his father was trying to tell him. 

“Gloria was trying to find a way to convince me to change my mind about your feeding tube. She was preparing to go to court when Duke asked if anyone had authority over a parent in situations like this. She casually mentioned that a spouse did. Up until that point Duke had no idea he could have been calling the shots about your care all along.” 

“He took over my care?” 

Garland nodded. “He started paying for everything, kept you in a private room, constantly supplied the nurses with snacks and flowers for taking such good care of you. It was obvious to anyone, including me that he loved you and would do anything to give you a chance to recover. I don’t think he’s left your side for more than a few hours in the six months you’ve been here.”

“I told him to leave and never come back.”

Garland wasn’t sure how to respond. He was never any good at this, Elizabeth was though. He wished she was here now, she’d know the right words to say to Nathan. His son was hurting and all he could do was stare at him. He let out a loud sigh. “Look, Nathan, I’m not good at this. I never knew what to say to you growing up so I just kept silent. Tried to teach you to be strong but I was wrong. You have too much of your mother in you to brush all this away without a thought. So, I’m going to try to be what you need right now. Did you mean it?”

“Yes...No. I was angry and frustrated and he was standing there smiling at me like I just hung the moon. I’m stuck in this chair, failing at physical therapy but he doesn’t see that. He wants to go back but how can I when I can’t even take more than twenty steps?” Nathan’s voice shook with the pain of having to admit that to his father.

“Maybe it’s time you moved forward and stopped looking back.”

“And if I never completely heal? If I never walk on my own again? I’m not going to become a burden on Duke just because I uttered the phrase in sickness and in health over a decade ago.” 

“Don’t you think that should be Duke’s decision? You are my son and I know I don’t say it enough but I love you and want you to be happy. I made a lot of mistakes while you were growing up and obviously I’m still making them. Don’t let my feelings for Duke cloud how you see him. I never thought I’d be saying this, but he is a good man. Give him another chance.”

Nathan thought about what his father was saying. He had let his father’s feelings about Duke guide his decisions in the past. He trusted his father’s judgement, thinking his own was always overly influenced by his sexual feelings. He had a lot to think about, but his father looked like he was waiting for some kind of answer from him. “I doubt he’s going to accept my apology. He served me with divorce papers for God’s sake.” 

“Because you told him to leave and never come back.” Garland shook his head. He must’ve woken up in an alternate universe because never in a million years did he think he’d be trying to repair his son’s romantic relationship with Duke. “Call him. Talk to him. I’m sure you can work things out. If that’s what you want. Okay. I think I’m out of advice. Just know I’m here for you, son.”

Nathan nodded. “I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Enjoy!

Two Weeks Later

Nathan tried unsuccessfully to reach Duke by phone. He never answered his cell and whenever he called the Gull, Tracy said he wasn’t there. He was about to resort to desperate measures and have his father arrest him but Gloria vetoed that idea very quickly. 

“Kiddo, I don’t think that’s going to go over very well. Let me try before you do something drastic. You’re being discharged to the rehab center tomorrow. I’ll call Duke.”

Nathan looked hopeful. “You think he’d listen to you?”

“Well, if nothing else he’s still paying for your care so he’ll have to discuss where you are going.”

“Yeah. Guess so.” Nathan’s shoulders slumped. He’d come to talk Gloria but he probably wouldn’t stop by his room. Duke had visited the hospital a few times over the past two weeks but only to drop things off for the nurses. He never entered Nathan’s room unless he was in PT and then only to change the flowers. Nathan knew he screwed up and he doubted Duke would give him another chance but he had to try. 

“I’ll make sure he stops by to see you.” Gloria squeezed his shoulder on her way out the door. 

**********

Nathan sat in his wheelchair staring out the window after dinner. Someone knocked softly on the door and he turned to see the door open slowly. His heart jumped when Duke walked into the room.

Duke offered Nathan a tentative smile. “I hear you’re being moved tomorrow. That’s good news.”

“It is.” Nathan agreed, suddenly at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry for not returning your calls. I needed some time to think.”

“I did a lot of thinking too.” Nathan watched Duke closely, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. 

Duke remembered the bag in his hand. “I brought dessert. Would you like some?”

Nathan nodded but put up his hand when Duke started towards him. “Don’t come any closer.”

Duke sighed. “Okay. I’ll just leave it here and go.”

“Don’t move.” Nathan instructed forcefully.

Duke was caught off guard by Nathan’s in charge tone of voice. He tried to crack a joke but his breath hitched when he spoke. “Is this some sort of power game? I know you have a private room but it’s not that private.”

Nathan tried not to smile. He gripped the arms of his wheelchair and pushed himself up. Duke’s eyes grew wide when he took a few tentative steps forward. 

Without thinking Duke reached his hand out to Nathan and took a few steps closer to him. 

“I told you not to move.” Nathan’s voice had turned soft and Duke stopped moving.

“You’re walking.” Duke observed.

Nathan smiled and slowly closed the short distance between then. “I’m getting better.”

“I can see that.” Duke found himself smiling back.

Nathan took a few more steps and crowded close to Duke. “Can we talk?”

Duke swallowed hard. “Talk?”

“I don’t want a divorce.” Nathan took hold of Duke’s arms and looked into his eyes.

Noticing he was swaying, Duke slid his arms around Nathan’s waist to steady him. “You don’t?”

“No, I don’t. We loved each other once. I know we can’t go back to the way we were but maybe we can move forward. I know I said some hurtful things last time we were together and I understand if you can’t forgive me but...” 

“I forgive you.” Duke pulled Nathan closer and lightly brushed his lips across Nathan’s.

Nathan let out a soft sound against Duke’s lips and slid his hand to the back of his head. Nathan ran his fingers through the soft hair and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away they were both flushed, eyes blown wide with desire.

“I forgot how good kissing you could be.” Nathan rested his head against Duke’s chest and tried to catch his breath.

“I can keep reminding you.” Duke tilted Nathan’s head and kissed him again.

Nathan chuckled and slowly pulled away. “I think we need to hold off on any reminders. You know, at least until we aren’t in a room where anyone can and will walk in.” 

As if to make his point Gloria pushed the door open and rolled her eyes. “It’s about damn time you two stopped being stupid.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Duke, who shook his head and shrugged. 

“I may be old but I’m not stupid. You can’t tell me you two weren’t just kissing each other senseless.”

Duke thought the blush that crept up Nathan’s neck to his cheeks was adorable. He guided Nathan back to his wheelchair and turned to Gloria. “Everything set for Nate’s transfer?”

“That’s actually why I’m here. I spoke with Tina and she agreed that if you stay with someone you don’t have to go to the rehab center. You can continue your PT as an outpatient. How does that sound?” Gloria asked smiling.

“You could stay with your dad for a little while.” Duke suggested. 

“Or I could go home with my husband.” Nathan watched as his words registered with Duke. 

Duke grinned. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Take me home?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

It was Nathan’s turn to grin. “I should hope so. I think you owe me a wedding night.”

Behind them Gloria made a gagging sound. “And now that I have that unwelcome vision in my head, I’ll bring your discharge papers.” 

Duke laughed and watched her leave. “You know, Nate, I’m pretty sure we had a wedding night all those years ago.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we did too but I want one that I’ll never forget.” Nathan reached out and pulled Duke down on his lap. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Duke leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“I love you.” Nathan whispered against his lips.

“And I love you.” Duke replied. “Always.”

“Forever.” Nathan added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments make me smile. If you want to read more of my current stuff stop by the Roswell fandom. I wrote a little bit of fluff so far and I’m in the middle of a very angsty story! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you had a favorite part or line. Comments make me smile 💕💕💕


End file.
